Because I was bored!
by FunnyDipper
Summary: Rated M because I don't know how to rate this. The four Hokuto brothers have an odd adventure after Kenshiro absolutely fails at his new night-job.


**This is a story all about two of my most favorite things. Fist of the North Star... and FNaF. Lord, have mercy.**

**How do you combine these two vastly different franchises, you ask? Well... You don't.**

_**I **_**do. Muahaha.**

HORIZONTAL LINE!

It was the first night of his shift. Who's he? Kenshiro. Why is he not currently beating up his stupid older brother and/or a series of bondage-gear wearing thugs with Mohawks and questionable sexuality? Because I'm a writer(?). I'm allowed to get away with this shit. So, for the sake of convenience... Go with it.

Ples.

Anyhow, our stoic protagonist finds himself seated firmly in an armchair, in the dark recesses of a rather sketchy building. Per instruction, he was to check the cameras every so often, to make sure that whatever hellish animatronics happened to be wandering the halls that night were in line and not causing any mischief. However, deep within the recesses of Pirate's Cove... Foxy was hatching a scheme. His usual scheme of running up to the office and scaring the daylights (and internal organs) out of the night guards. He had no idea, however, what kind of a man he was about to face.

As the anthropomorphic, pirate-themed vulpine robot sprinted down the hallway towards the open door, he thought for a moment about the look of surprise his entrance was sure to generate, right before he sunk his hook into the night guard's flesh. The moment he rounded the corner and poked his head through the door-frame, however, the last thing his optical sensors registered was a simple, cold gaze, before the man's mouth opened and he uttered a loud cry of "AAAATATATATATATATA" and started to violently pummel the animatronic with his left foot, at the same time slamming the button on the other door's controls to keep a prowling Chica at bay for a few moments. He continued to give the fox a good pummeling before executing a ki-charged kick to it's head, exploding shards of metal and fuzzy fabric in all directions with the force. The robot fell to it's knees, then onto it's face... marking the first victim of a long night at Freddy's.

Next came Bonnie. Bonnie had been watching the whole ordeal from further down the hallway and stared in shock as the most threatening of his kin was utterly destroyed. However, the purple, poorly-designed excuse for a rabbit had a plan. Itself and Chica would stand outside the doors, sapping the man's power until he could no longer keep them shut, then allowing Freddy to deal out the execution as always. However, as he stood outside the now closed door... He could swear a glow was coming from within the room. As he peeked through the window, he watched as the man's shirt began to tear, before coming off entirely, the shreds flying in all directions and nearly evaporating. Bonnie let out a loud sound and hid behind the metal door, surprised and unsure of what to think of the spectacle he had just witness. As he did, however, he heard a muffled voice from inside the room. "HOKUTO... GOSHO HA!" Bonnie didn't even know what to think, but he didn't have much time to react as a gigantic wave of bright bluish light blasted through the door and went through him as well, nearly boring a hole entirely through his midsection and rendering everything inside that area useless, only some singed crossbeams remaining in some areas. This, of course, caused a massive shutdown of Bonnie's systems, sending the now deactivated robot flopping down onto his face. Kenshiro exhaled and slowly exited the door. He was tired of hearing the Phone Guy's words of hiding within the room and waiting for 6 AM. He was a warrior, and a bunch of souped-up robot skeletons could possibly get the best of him. He knew the building, as he had been taken for a tour the day before. He knew that only two animatronics remained to threaten him, but he had heard rumors of yet another one, a GOLDEN bear suit, as opposed to the normal, brown-colored one. These rumors had been passed to him by Raoh when he, the responsible older brother he is, looked into the place in his usual fashion of blatantly asking employees. Kenshiro was not one to fear the supernatural, but he was also not one to remain ignorant, so he wandered the halls with his usual amount of caution, and as he neared a corner, he could quite literally hear the whirring of the inner machinations of an animatronic lying in wait for him to walk into it's trap. He couldn't tell which of them, but he knew it was there, so as he slowly edged towards the corner, he prepared himself for the worst. Sure enough, the chicken was there, leaping out and screaming at him, only to have his fist enter it's face. It stumbled back, dazed and confused as it's systems were damaged from the blow, before it came at him, flailing it's arms at him clumsily. Another strike hit it square in the head again, as Kenshiro let out a bit of a chuckle as the robot stumbled back even further, gently smacking it's arms into the table behind it and flopping down in the dopiest possible position. He let out a sigh and continued to wander, allowing the damaged Chica to slowly crawl it's way to the repair room, mask shattered and endoskeleton eyes cracked.

Finally, Freddy was the one to deal with. Kenshiro knew that damaging the animatronics beyond belief would probably cause him to be fired, but he only took the job to take a break from training for a short time and make some slight money, with which he could probably buy Jagi some pain medications. Regardless, he continued to walk around, awaiting his confrontation with the large brown robot bear.

He heard it before he saw it. Rounding the corner slowly was Freddy, the heavy sound of his clanking footsteps made it easy to detect where he was. Kenshiro turned to face the surprisingly large robot, turning only to almost get struck by a swing of the arm, Freddy's paw nearly swooping across his face. Ken moved backwards, slightly surprised at the agility of the robot. One moment it was across the room, the next it was up in his face. Freddy executed a few harder-to-dodge swoops of the paw, before trying to clamp his massive jaws and teeth down on Kenshiro in an effort to immobilize him. This only, however, served as an opening. Ken ducked below the movement and unleashed a barrage of upward strikes into Freddy's chest, before finishing with a full-power uppercut, pushing his fist through the damaged suit and rendering it as dead as an animatronic can be. Ken threw the slowly shutting down bear suit to the ground, watching as it slowly raised it's paw to grip at his shin, before it fell, entirely defeated. Ken turned to walk out, only to come face to face with the rumored "Golden Freddy." He stared into it's hollow eyes for a moment, before it suddenly attacked, not physically, but mentally. Kenshiro felt an intense pain enter his head, and he stumbled back, coughing up blood, various images crossing his mind... Those which would be disturbing to any others, but Kenshiro found them little more than just plain annoying. He slowly went through the process of clearing his mind, allowing himself to think for a few moments... Before activating his technique. As soon as he knew the strike was to come, he went into Musou Tensei, sliding out of the way before the golden mockery of a bear could touch him, then rapidly struck it in the back of the head, shoving his finger into it before pulling back, expecting it to fall like the others. However, it slowly turned to face him, hollow eyes glowing with small red pinpricks. Kenshiro was by no means intimidated, but he knew that this being was nearly intangible, as trying to make hostile contact with it had produced the same result as it attacking him in Musou Tensei. Kenshiro used his speed to his advantage and exited the diner quickly, running down the sidewalk as he made his way to the home he shared with his brothers. He knew that if he couldn't think of a way to defeat it, they could.

Raoh was in the middle of reading Sun Tzu's "Art of War" as Kenshiro entered the front door, slamming it behind him and breathing to compose himself before calmly approaching the significantly taller sibling of his, tapping him on the shoulder. The other man looked over to him with his usual stoic gaze. "Yes?"

"Raoh, that rumor you told me... Apparently it's true."

"Well, I could have told you THAT much."

Kenshiro rubbed his forehead in very slight frustration. "Well, long story short, the golden suit is more or less heading here as we speak, which means... We need a plan." Raoh sighed a little bit and closed his book, thinking for a moment, before reaching over to the recliner and prodding the sleeping Toki, jolting the man awake. "Huh?"

"Toki, Kenshiro messed with the robots at his job and now one of them wants to cause harm to him."

"Well, that's... unfortunate. But what am I supposed to do about it? I'm still sick!"

"Think of something. I swear, if we have to have Jagi kill it, I'm going to punch someone."

Just as his name was mentioned, Jagi kicked in the door from the adjacent room, a bottle of beer in hand, his usual helmet plopped haphazardly on his head. "Did somebody say something about KILLING?" He downed the beer in the most obnoxious fashion and burped, flexing his muscles proudly. "I must say, that **IS** my specialty!" All three other brothers facepalmed and groaned. As brothers, they loved each other with all of their being, but Jagi, despite his use as comic relief and his superior street smarts, was kind of a douche sometimes.

Most of the times.

... He was a douche. But he was also, in this modern world, the most useful. So, for once, they actually felt genuinely proud of him sometimes.

Right now? Not so much.

The three stared at the obviously half-intoxicated Jagi, who was striking a pseudo-heroic pose, dressed in jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, and his undeniably badass iron helmet.

"... Okay, Jagi. You know what? You can kill it." Kenshiro said finally, although he instantly regretted it, as Jagi dashed over and hugged him tightly, cracking something in the process. "YES! YESSSSS! WOO!" Jagi grabbed his weapons and kicked the outside door out, sprinting outside in a fashion resembling a professional sprinter suffering a hail of a thousand arrows while simultaneously being set on fire, and he was outside for a total of five minutes before running back in, blinking confusedly. "Am I supposed to be shooting the fuckin' Haribo mascot standing outside?" He asked, scratching his helmet. The three nodded, and this time followed him outside, watching him. He stood across from the ominously standing golden bear fur-suit, the head of which was hanging as if it was either ashamed or dead. Jagi let out his usual "Say my name, bitch!" before firing off an amount of shots that was uncharacteristic for a double-barrel shotgun. After a few moments, he reloaded and pulled out it's twin, firing off even more shots. A few of them actually hit the bear, tinging off of it's most likely metallic interior, leaving small holes in the outside from the pellet. Jagi growled at both of his weapons and pulled out his trump card: His trusty, well-polished and equally well-used bazooka. Toki and Kenshiro covered their ears in preparation, and Raoh stood with an amused grin on his face, as Jagi launched rocket after rocket at the bear, two of them veering off into the open sky and one of them ricocheting off of the sidewalk, hitting a boulder in an open field a few miles in the wrong direction. However, as the smoke cleared, the bear at least appeared singed. That at least showed that it could be hit.

Meanwhile, Jagi was staring, absolutely flabbergasted, at the surprisingly unharmed bear suit. He cursed it out for a good five minutes before trying to execute a sloppy Hyakaretsu Ken, only to get slapped straight across the mask by the bear, at a speed greater than it had done before. Even with Jagi being the less-skilled of the brothers, he could have still dodged it if it had been at the same velocity as it had attacked Ken with, but sadly this was not the case, as the sheer force of the blow sent him rocketing into the sky comically, landing on the roof and screaming "FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK" at the top of his lungs. Raoh laughed in his booming manner before stepping forwards, his footsteps making the ground seem to shake slightly. Even with the bear suit's rather tall stature, Raoh still towered nearly three feet over it, his muscular arm nearly as wide as it's head, and as he stared down at it, he ignited his aura. Instantly, the area around him began to glow bright red, a flame-like aura coming from his body, and as he moved his hand slightly upward and thrust his palm out, the aura began to drift towards the suit, engulfing it in the reddish glow. It stood entirely still now, looking at Raoh with the red-pinprick eyes, but whatever mental attack it was attempting was no match for him as he converted the simple flow of chi into a full-strength Gosho Ha, forcing the suit, in all of it's semi-intangibility, to go flying back a substantial difference, dissapearing into the shadows further off. Raoh let his aura calm down and clapped a little, as if wiping imaginary dust from his massive palms, before looking to Kenshiro with a grin. "You still have a bit to learn, I see."

Not even Toki dared to deny the fact that Raoh, for the first time in a long while, screamed audibly when he awoke to the golden figure standing over his bed, it's face inches from his. None of the brothers could deny, either, that they were actually slightly surprised when it came back unscathed from an attack from Raoh. They were, however, no longer intimidated by it in broad daylight. The headaches it provided were nothing compared to the pain of their usual training regiments, and in the light, it looked like a rather stupid, discarded teddy bear of unusual size. Jagi, however, was thoroughly convinced that it was the spawn of whatever deity was cruel enough to create it, and began to train harder in the ambitious quest to defeat it. Three trips to the hospital later, and he was now convinced that it was, at the very least, a distraction, constantly standing in front of the TV, standing in the bathroom, following them to work, watching them train... So, as a solution, he absolutely decimated Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and everything within it, all except for a lone party hat. He threw THAT in the shredder.

As it's residence was destroyed, the specter of a lemon-flavored gummy-bear in a top hat phased out of existence, and the four brothers lived in peace for the next long time... Until, of course, they got a letter in the mail. It was a vacation brochure.

From...

Silent Hill.

Needless to say, Jagi packed extra shells for this trip.

**ENNNNNNNNND**


End file.
